carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Spiderclaw
Welcome.. ..or not Clan Members You stumbled, bumping into an ebony apprentice. He turned, glaring at you. He blinked as you looked into his clouded pale green eyes. His bushy tail lashed and his large, white tipped ear flicked. "Well?" he made a 'hm' like sound and continued, "Ah, you're the new recruit, right?" You nodded, the tip of your tail twitching. "Not a lot to say?" he stared hard at you, somewhat waiting for an apology. "I-uh- assume you're Spiderpaw? Right?" you weren't to familiar with everybody yet and still need to visit others to get their name. "Yeah." he purred, "you are?" "Oh- i'm, _____." you told him with a slight purr. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I ought to go train with Jupiterstripe." he leaped off the small stump he was sitting on and padded off. Outside Clan You noticed an ebony apprentice training, he was lowered to the ground, his claws digging into the soft soil and his underbelly scraping the crisp blades of grass. His tail was low as he moved forward with silence. Your tail twitched as he glared at you. He got up, sheathing his claws. "Can an apprentice train out here, without someone staring for once?" he blinked, his pale green eyes focused on you. "Oh, I didn't realize I was staring. I just- got bored." you wrapped your tail around your paws. "Uh-huh.." he flexed his claws and continued, "Why are you so close to Carnationclan territory, anyways?" "Huh? Carnationclan territory?" you twitched. "I've never heard of them. "Would you like to join us then? We're a nice clan with plenty of warriors." he mewed, still staring at you. "Sure, what harm could be done?" you purred. Info - History X Pelt & Body Spiderpaw is overall ebony with a slate-white underbelly. He has a long tail that has a small tip of white at the end. His ears and paws are large. He also has one white tipped ear. Face & Eyes Spiderpaw's face is all ebony, with a grey nose. He has clouded, pale green eyes. Scars & Claws Spiderpaw has a scar across his back, but it's to small to even see under his thick ebony coat. He also has a notch in his left ear. His claws are curved a little and sharpened to a thin point. Dirt is usually found at the tips. Weight & Height Spiderpaw weighs somewhere between 7-8 pounds and is at the height of 8-10 inches. Avatar X Skills Running - 6.2% Swimming - 3.7% Fighting - 8.4% Hunting - 7.8% Herb Knowledge - 1.8% Intelligence - 8.6% Hiding - 5.4% Climbing - 2.3% Fishing - 4.2% Friends & Trust I do not know you your result in trust will be 5% Nightstar - 98% Shadestorm - 76% Bluemist - 100% Windstorm - 5% Twistedoak - 10% Soulrise - 5% Stormclaw - 51% Juniperstripe - 76% Redblaze - 70% Reflectingwater - 83% Graytail - 5% Ivymoon - 5% Petalleap - 5% Redclaw - 5% Coldedivy - 40% Peril - 5% Riverpelt - 5% Oakwish - 56% Meadowheart - 5% Ryle - 5% Leafdew - 34% Splashpaw - 7% Hawkpaw - 6% Mistpaw - 5% Moonpaw - 7% Hazelpaw - 6% Coldkit - 8% Dawnkit - 7% Pinekit - 7% Cloudkit - 8% Viperkit - 9% Tinykit - 59% Sandkit - 7% Jadekit - 8% Oathkit - 6% Voidkit - 5% Venus - 23% Shadestorm - 10% Snowcloud - 27% Family and status Mother: Hauntripple - Dead Father: Unknow - Unknown Siblings: Duckclaw - Dead, Raven - Alive Cousins: Unkown Aunts: Honeymaple - Dead Uncles: Unkown Grand Mother: Unknown Grand Father: ??? - Dead Mate: Not old enough Kits: Not old enough Likes & Dislikes LIKES Cloudy/rainy weather, water WIP DISLIKES Fights without reasons, warm weather WIP Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Cats